


Beer Blowouts

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beer, Desperation, F/M, Farting, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: Explicit fics featuring the aftermath of beer consumption.
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

They had been cuddling for a while when his body stiffened. "I'm about to let loose," he warned right before blasting a fart so foul she found her eyes waterint. "I'm sorry. I guess all that mac and cheese is catching up to me." Their dinner consisted of fried chicken, mac and cheese, potato wedges, and brownies. They had both completely overdid it, no leftovers remaining from the huge meal.

He had also slammed a few beers which were making his bladder ache. He was sure the beer also contributed to the flatulence that was soon to follow.   
"You should go to the bathroom," was her immediate suggestion.  
"I'm good," he said, maybe a bit too quickly. "Here, climb on top of me and use my dick to feel good," he requested.

She mounted him, keeping it to outercourse by rubbing against his penis. "Maybe those beers were to blame," he muttered as another fart escaped without effort. "They got me pretty comfortable."

She kissed his neck, grinding against his cock. "You feel good. Do you need to go?"   
"I'm a fat boy and I ate a lot... I'm about to take a dump. Might wanna stay clear of the bathroom." He made a noise of discomfort followed by a short pffft of gas.

"Fried chicken and beer... mac and cheese," she listed as she slowly stood up. "No wonder. Go take your poo. I'll be right here." 

He scrambled to his feet, making his way to the bathroom. As he sat down, he let out an audible sigh. She heard the next sequence of gas even in the next room. Then he dropped a large turd in the toilet and flushed to try to cover the splash.

After wiping and washing his hands, he returned to the bed. As soon as he laid down, he once again made a noise of discomfort. "Babe..."  
She grabbed his dick. "Yes baby?"

"I have to take another shit... and this one isn't as solid." He shook his head. "I got up too quick. One second I promise. Well maybe a few."


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a huge pain in my stomach and a desperate need to shit. The night before, I ate way too many of the spiciest chicken wings of my life and drank way too many bottles of beer. My girlfriend laid next to me, snoring softly.

I quickly got up and made my way to the bathroom. Upon sitting down, I realized I made the dire mistake of forgetting my phone but I was already peeing. Seconds later my girlfriend walked in, unaware I was even in there. I knew how it looked, me taking a sitting piss.

"Look, I-" I began. I really have to shit? I wasn't exactly sure where I was going but she interrupted me.  
"I kinda can guess what you're about to do but can I pee please? I'm dying here." 

I groaned, wiping my dick. "Okay but please make it quick. Good thing I was still prepping for my pooping." I tried to joke to hide my slight annoyance.

She took a long piss, complete with a sigh of relief. Then she patted her lady parts dry. "Don't mind me about to burst over here." At long last I got to sit back down as soft, dark shit was flowing steadily out of me now. "I'm never eating that kind of hot wings again..."


End file.
